Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as cellular phones, navigations systems, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including mobile communication. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
The increasing demand for information in modern life requires users to access information at any time, at increasing data rates. However, telecommunication signals used in mobile communication effectively experience various types of interferences from numerous sources, as well as computational complexities rising from numerous possible formats for communicated information, which affect the quality and speed of the accessible data.
Thus, a need still remains for a communication system with receiver optimization mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.